SBFW Campsite
& |run = August 11, 2018 - present |genre = Comedy |status = Active |directed = (S1) (S1) (S2) |writer = (S1) (S1-2) (S2) (S1) (S1) (S2-) (S2-) (S2-) |creative = (S1) (S2-) |executive = (S1) (S1) (S1) (S2) |television = (S1) (S1) (S2-) |company = Luis TV Productions (S1) Riverbed Productions (S2-) Jasbre Productions (S2-) Jasbre Animation (S2-) |network = Luis TV (S1) Purple TV (S1) Jasbre TV (S2) |image = |season = 1 2 (announced) |episode = 10 26 (announced)}} SBFW Campsite is a spin-off created by and . The synopsis of the series is: the SBFW users are staying in a campsite, created by Ponyo Fan and now owned by Jasbre. They experience insane shit and life problems. SeemsGood left the show after the wiki was shut down in September, 2018. FireMatch was made owner, but handed it to Purple133, later in late 2019, ownership retracted to co-creator TheJasbre202. Production ]] The show was created in early August 2018, by SeemsGood and TheJasbre202. SeemsGood picked the show up for one season, and eight episodes came out while he was still in charge. After SBFW was shut down, SeemsGood left the wiki and hope for any new episodes from this show were low. Then, via Roblox contact, the show was given to FireMatch, who gave it to Purple133. The show's first season was later confirmed by Purple to be 16 episodes long. A second season was confirmed in July 2019, and is expected to have 16 episodes. The first season was later shortened to the 10 aired episodes, the remaining 6 were cancelled, as most/all of the first season crew left the series. The series moved to Jasbre TV in season 2 as well. Series Staff * - Director/Writer/Staff Writer (S1) * - Executive Producer (S2), Director, Writer/Staff Writer (S2) * - Executive Producer (S1), Writer/Staff Writer * - Executive Producer/Director/Writer/Staff Writer (S1) * - Executive Producer/Staff Writer (S1) * - Executive Producer/Staff Writer (S2) * - Director/Writer/Staff Writer (S2) * - Writer/Staff Writer (S1) * - Writer/Staff Writer (S1) * - Writer/Staff Writer (S2) * - Staff Writer (S2E1) * - Writer (S2), Staff Writer Episode Guide Season 1 The season was initially renewed for 16 episodes, later shortened to 10 after the main director of the season left the wiki, as well as most of the crew left the show after this season. Season 2 This season was renewed in July, 2019, the only returning crewmembers this season are TheJasbre202 and CrazySponge, while former crewmembers like SBCA and Purple133 will be guest writing an episode, as well as crewmembers who were hired for the first season yet never wrote an episode, would be writing this season. This is the first season produced by newfound company, Riverbed Productions, along with Jasbre Productions and Jasbre Animation. Theme Song Main article: SBFW Campsite Song Reviews The series has received mostly positive reviews by critics. Gene Scallop of The Gene Scallop Show critically acclaimed the show. *FireMatch - A great show that surpasses Better Days. It's very interesting and I wanna see where the show goes in the future. (Yeah this is biased) 9/10 *Purple133 - This show is great! I love the parallels from jokes on Discord to drama on the wiki being translated into a camp setting! (This is also biased) 9.5/10 * Great show. How could no one like a show with the plots of SBFW Go! but in a campsite? 9.99/10 *Blomer - A(n) (un)forgettable series. * - This is honestly a good wiki-based series, far better than the disgraceful SBFW: After Hours ''and ''Total Drama SBFW. '9/10 ' Post your reviews here! Category:SeemsGood Category:TheJasbre202 Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:FireMatch Category:CrazySponge Category:SBFW Campsite Category:Rocky Lobster Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:LTV